Goomeria
Nation Facts *'Ruler: '''Goomy *'Currency:' GBP *'Alliance Affiliation': Brotherhood of Clouds *'National Religion:' Sinisism *'National Beverage:' Water History (Pre-assimilation) In 1854 Britain declared war on Russia. A German mercenary army was put together to help Britain in the war, however, by the time they arrived the war was already over. As compensation Britain offered them the chance to settle in South Africa. Many settlements were made, Goomeria among them. In 1881 Kaiser Wilhelm 1 of Germany decided to take advantage of the South African settlers. He took a secret trip to visit the towns. However to his horror he discovered that most of the German settlers had made poor choices in their towns and all but 1 remained. Goomeria. At this time Goomeria was a small farming town, with a population of 1,000. It appeared that the German mercenaries had taken wives from the native population, allowing them to increase in numbers. An aptitude for farming had been added to their skills to make a small, yet well functioning village. Wilhelm began sending troops to help industrialize Goomeria. By the end of his reign in 1888 Wilhelm saw Goomeria turn into a small city called 'Goomopolis'. However, his successor Wilhelm II was pressured by Britain to cut ties with the German city Goomopolis. He stopped sending supplies to the city and left it to crumble. However, the conviction of it's inhabitants were strong. The people rose up and continued to improve the city. At this time they were considered a city of south Africa, A large amount of their men were forced to fight for Britain in WW1. They proved themselves avid fighters and in 1921 secured their existence as a stand alone Nation. After 80 years of growth Goomeria had become and established nation.They had come to be know to have formidable economic insights and extremely high aluminium production. It was only a matter of time before they were approached by alliances to join then.However, in spite of all offers and after great debate , on the 19th of january 2015 Goomeria agreed to join the Brotherhood of Clouds. It was around this time that High Chancellor Goomy was elected. High Chancellor Goomy quickly gained financial holdings in the BoC, providing the role of Deputy Minister of Finance. On February 28th, 2015, Goomeria was ordered to assist in the ESA campaigns. This was a war between the BoC and ESA. Originally Goomeria fought side by side with 'The Geth Collective' and the nation of Kingdom Con against the ESA nations of Morocco and Australia. The wars were of great success. Goomeria taking few casualties and quickly overwhelming their opponents. Soon Goomeria was sourced to assist in the fight against other ESA nations, these were 'New Lunar republic', 'Greece' and the Nation 'Anzac'. Goomeria decimated all opponents they were charged with. Fighting successful battles on all 5 fronts simultaneously. After 3 days of continual bombings Goomeria was close to finishing off her enemies. however, peace between the alliances was signed before complete victory could be achieved. Goomeria became known as 'The Imperium of Goomeria' after these events. High Chancellor Goomy was soon transferred from the Department of finance and promoted to the rank of Senior Justice in the BoC. To celebrate this new role a New currency was introduced to honor the Chancellors exploits and the work he has done for the people of Goomeria. During the Borg invasion Goomeria returned to the Finance Department of BoC, this time as Minister of finance. Political Structure (Pre-assimilation) The Imperium of Goomeria elects its officials via democratic means. Political parties do not exist in Goomeria, individuals who are elected for certain roles propose their own set of ideals and goals that they wish to achieve. The Government structure is as follows *High Chancellor-Elected every 6 years (1) *Vice-Chancellor-Elected every 4 years (1) *Secretaries -Elected every 4 years (1 per department) *Governors-Elected every 2 years (3 per city) Once a week all government members congregate to discuss policies and general business. Governors discuss proposals for their individual cities, secretaries for their departments. A vote is held between all government members. The high chancellor has the power to deny any motion if he/she has just cause. Military (Pre-assimilation) The Goomerian Military is headed by the Secretary of Defense, Sligoo. As it stands the military has 4 key institutions; *The Goomerian Terra Corporation- This is comprised mainly of infantry, tanks are introduced when required. *The Goomerian Aerial Corporation- An Elite air-force squadron that is renowned for its skill, they have never know defeat. *The Goomerian Naval Corporation- A new institution, the Goomerian Naval corp has had little battle testing *The Goomerian Intelligence Corporation- Classified The Borg Occupation Earth date 3/28/2015. We have found a colony of humanoids on the planet earth with usefully technology. They have been assimilated. Resistance was futile. The attack took less than 3 days, the population was subdued quickly, the majority adapted to service our needs. '''The Code Goomy Revolt' On June 18th 2015 (Earth date), a small band of people who escaped from the original attack staged a mass uprising, this was to try and stop the creation of another Borg city. Lead by Ex-Chancellor Goomy the miscreants managed to infiltrate a Borg cube that was under repair, from there they implanted a a small piece of code that initiated a cascade effect on the Borg Nervous system, half the colony was wiped out before the Hive mind managed to adapt and remove the code. A handful of the terrorists were captured, it was seen as prudent to incinerate them instead of assimilating them. The Ex-Chancellor along with a few other Goomerians. The Borg initiated a search for them, however they were unsuccessful. The Borgs unity and efficiency meant that the city was build as planned and that new drones were sent to Goomeria to replace those that were lost. In fact the revolt lead to an increase in security and a larger focus on industry, leading to the Borg gaining larger amounts of Earth currency and overall making the nation even harder to reclaim. Four days later on June 22nd 2015 (Earth Date), the Ex-chancellor lead another band of freedom fighters against a key Borg administrative facility. the group snuck in and accessed the Borg communications network, signaling to the Borg that they needed to return to their home in the Delta quadrant. The co-ordinates for Goomeria were wiped form Borg Systems. Goomeria had been successfully liberated. The Golden Age Trade agreements Goomeria will hold fair trade with all BoC nations and their allies The Imperium of Goomeria has made trade agreements with the Kingdom of Southern Sweden. The details of which have not yet been made public. Category:Nations in Africa